1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a top up communication system, in particular to a top up communication system and a method thereof which are feasible to be shared by multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Art
If one wants to use a portable calling card/top up card, the user has to buy a physical telephone card in a store to derive an authorization code or a deposit code. When using the authorization code or the deposit code, the user inquires the telecommunication host whether the authorization code or the deposit code is registered in the telecommunication host, and when the registration is approved, the user is able to make a phone call based on the amount of the deposit. As to another manner, the user applies for being a member of an internet platform, and then logs in to the internet platform to make a top up by purchasing points or paying on-line through credit card, such that the communication is available based on the amount of the deposit.
However, such manners have the shortcomings. For example, the amount of the deposit of the calling card/top up card can be only used by one user and fails to be shared by multiple users. Moreover, the aforementioned manners cannot be utilized by companies as the lack of effective communication management. For example, the dialer can only make a business communication by the calling card/top up card. As a result, the foregoing manners are not economically and the current top up communication system and method thereof are only feasible to be used for common personal consumers.
As a result, a top up communication system and a method thereof are necessary for resolving the aforementioned problems.